My Cover Girl
by Khion
Summary: It doesn't matter how you look like, I love you just the way you're made…
1. Chapter 1

****This is a song titled Cover Girl from Big Time Rush. I own nothing.

* * *

**_I don't know why you always get so insecure_**

**_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_**

I heard a clatter on the floor when I was reading a magazine. I rushed in and saw Amy looking at the mirror. She was putting mascara on her eyes-on her jade eyes that can hypnotize me since…_Korea._

I never saw her put make up on her face before. She usually just put a powder in her face and combs her hair, unlike now. Maybe, she's on a date.

_Date. _

I can't just let her to a date! It will be inhumane for me. But maybe, she wasn't going to a date. Maybe, Natalie told her something about cosmetics. Yeah, that's probably it, maybe. _Stop saying maybe to yourself. _Maybe, I should go ask her…_maybe_.

"Amy, why are you putting cosmetics on your face?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to." She said while biting her lips.

"Don't tell me that it's nothing if it's something."

"Okay, fine! I'm on a date."

"On a date with whom?" I exclaimed.

"It's not your problem."

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that it's nothing if it's something."

"Touché. Anyway, you should stop putting make up from now on."

"And why is that?"

"Because only ugly people use cosmetics to hide their own imperfections."

"So you're telling me I'm ugly?"

"No, you're just insecure. You're using make up to hide your beauty with insecurities."

"Whatever."

Before I walked out of her room, I saw a hint of redness on her cheeks. Was she blushing? Or was it another type of cosmetics that you put on your cheeks?

**_And why won't you believe me when I say_**

**_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_**

I was in the living room, I continued reading my magazines. She walked down the staircase, with a nervous feeling in her eyes. I don't know why she's nervous, she always looks _lovely_. When she finally reached the floor, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy said.

_To whom is she talking to? _

"Okay, Evan. I'm ready."

_Evan?_

"Where? At the bistro?

_The Bistro is near here. I can spy on them…er, I mean look after her on a faraway view without anyone knowing._

"So, who is this Evan guy?" I asked.

"A friend.

"Well, he's lucky."

"How can you say that?"

"Because today, you look beautiful."

"Stop the flattery, Kabra."

"You get more beautiful everyday."

"I don't believe you."

**_When you're looking at the magazines_**

**_And thinking that you'll never measure up_**

**_You're wrong_**

She sat near me. She looked at the cover of my magazine. The cover in the magazine is some British actress.

"She's so beautiful." I heard her mumbled.

"No, she's not."

"Is there some tips on how to be like her?"

"No. You shouldn't bother being like her.

"Yeah, I shouldn't. I can never measure up to her."

_Beep. Beep._

"Evan's outside. Bye."

"Bye."

I saw this Evan chap walked her to his car. I have certainly a better car than that.

I looked at the cover girl. She's wrong, she could measure up…actually she can out measure her.

**_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_**

**_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_**

**_Why don't you know?_**

**_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_**

**_It's what's underneath your skin_**

**_The beauty that shines within_**

**_You're the only one that rocks my world_**

**_My cover girl_**

You should stop wearing cosmetics because it doesn't matter how you look at the outside, what matters is the inside. And that's a reason why you're MY cover girl.

**_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_**

**_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_**

**_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_**

**_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_**

I remembered her on a Cahill meeting in London.

"_Amy? Why are you wearing a raincoat with a matching rainboots in summer?"_

_"Because the weatherman said that it will be rainy in London today."_

_"They predicted a wrong weather. Just take your coat and boots off."_

_She handed me her coat and boots. I placed them in a safe place then I saw her with baggy clothes._

_"Amy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are baggy clothes hip in America?"_

_"Umm…I think so."_

_"Did you bring extra clothes?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"Don't let Natalie see you. She'll get flustered."_

_"Why? Is she mad at me?"_

_"Not yet. But she might be when she saw you wearing a baggy clothes to hide you shape."_

_"Oh."_

**_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_**

**_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile_**

**_And when I see that face_**

**_I'd try a thousand ways _**

**_I would do anything to make you smile_**

Her laugh can ease my pain but her smile can make my heart melt. At her last birthday party, I did everything to make her laugh but only Dan could manage to do it. So, instead I gave her a gift.

_"I have a gift for you." I said._

_"What is it?"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_I opened the lock of the golden necklace and worn it to her. It looks beautiful on her._

_"You can open your eyes now."_

_"Ian, this is too much. I can't accep-"_

_"No, it's ok. Please accept it. It suits you well."_

_"Thank you, Ian. Here, have some cake."_

_"No, thank you. You can have it; it's your birthday anyway."_

_"I'm on a diet."_

_"Why? You're shape is perfect."_

_"I just feel like it. Anyway, why did you give me a golden necklace?"_

_"Because it suites you. A heart of gold deserves a necklace of gold. That's the least I can do for you."_

_"Thank you, Ian."_

_She hugged me. I hugged her back._

_"You're welcome." I whispered._

**_Whoa oh, my cover girl_**

**_Whoa oh, my cover girl_**

It doesn't matter how you look like, I love you just the way you're made…

* * *

So that's about it. Reviews, please? ^^  
~Khion.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make another songfic that would be continued after My Cover Girl. So yeah, I might be updating or maybe not updating this.**

* * *

**It never crossed my mind at all**

**That's what I tell myself**

**What we had has come and gone**

**You're better off with someone else**

"Dear brother, you seemed to be in deep thought. What happened to your absurd mind?"

"What? I'm not in deep thought." I said to Natalie.

"What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be off spying her?"

"Who?"

"Amy Cahill, the American girl who wears cotton. She should at least try once wearing silk. It is far more suitable for a "date"."

"Why should I be off spying her, Natalie?"

"Oh please, brother. I know what's lurking in your mind. It's starts with A and ends with Y."

"She never crossed my mind. I've far better things to do than thinking about her."

"Really, Ian? We were trained to be good liars, what happened to you?"

"Not a thing. Besides don't you have any other things to do rather than exasperating me with this foolish nonsense?"

"Certainly, like helping you spy on her."

"I don't need your help and I'm not going to."

"So, you're really letting that Evan have her?"

"Yes, she's better off with someone else." I sighed.

"That's not what my senses tell me. Anyways, I'm of shopping."

"Don't be out too long."

"Fine but remember what I said."

I pondered that thought and maybe I should go. I took my wallet and my car keys. I ignited the engine and started to search for the nearest bistro. Then, I turned around and found them.

**It's for the best I know it is but I see you**

**Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside**

**And I turn around, you're with him now**

**I just can't figure it out**

I looked at both of them and they were laughing and smiling, I personally don't get why Amy likes Evan. I mean I'm certainly more handsome than him and smarter. Why am I so….suspicious of rivalry? Why am I so jealous? I don't get it but Natalie seemed to get it. She says that I like her but I don't or at least, not anymore.

_So, why am I here?_

I shook the thought out of my head.

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me, I'm not over it**

**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you, not over you**

I tried to turn the car around but I can't.

I tried to forget her but I can't.

I tried hating you for letting me feel so envious but I can't.

I can't hate you, forget you.

Why can't I? You're just one girl who I loved. Yes, past tense but why does it feels so present?

I can't get over you…

**Aren't memories supposed to fade?**

**What's wrong with my heart?**

**Shake it off, let it go**

**Didn't think it'd be this hard**

I looked at her eyes, the same jade eyes that captured my heart. How can you do that? Capturing my heart with a glance?

I breathed in and turned the music up, trying to drown the memories about her eyes, her stutters. I never thought it would be this hard trying to forget some certain lovely, green-eyed orphan.

**Should be strong, movin' on but I see you**

**Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside**

**And I turn around, you're with him now**

**I just can't figure it out**

I entered the bistro and saw Natalie in the corner wearing her favorite sunglasses.

"Natalie?"

"Shhh. You're blowing off my cover."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as I sit beside her."

"The same as what you're doing here." She said winking at me.

"Um…eating?" I said trying to make up lies.

"No!"

I was about to turn around when Natalie caught my head.

"What? You don't have to take my head. I'm just going to ask for a menu."

"Don't turn around, they're behi-"

At the moment she said that, I turned around. It's like elephants, when you asked somebody not to think about elephants, they'll start to think about elephants.

I saw them holding hand, I looked at Amy and she's blushing and Evan was smiling.

"I told you not to turn around!" Natalie said.

I looked at the table, wondering why. Why she likes him instead of me. Why she chose him instead of me. Why him and not me.

Natalie looked at me.

"It's because you hurt her." She said.

And now, it was my turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Korea."

**Maybe I regret everything I said**

**No way to take it all back, yeah**

**Now I'm on my own, how I let you go**

**I'll never understand**

**I'll never understand!**

"I regretted everything I did to her." I exclaimed.

"Regretting won't do you anything good."

"I said sorry."

"Your sorry won't take _everything_ back."

"What can I do to take what I said and did back?"

Natalie looked at me in the eyes with tears that hesitate to fall.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her gave you chances and you just blew it up. Goodbye, Ian. I have to meet some investors today."

Natalie left and I'm on my own again.

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me, I'm not over it**

**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you**

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? Reviews will be appreciated.**

~Khion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! I forgot to put that the last chapter's song is "A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta. And for this chapter, it's "Why don't you love me?" by Hot Chelle Rae.

Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
That keeps playing over again  
Locked in a room so hung up on you  
And you're cool with just being friends**

I fiddled with my car keys while looking at them. Was it my imagination or did Amy looked at me in the corner of her eyes? No, she didn't. She would never know that I'm here especially when she's too absorbed with Evan. Evan stretched his hands towards Amy's soft hands, he held Amy's hands. Then, I decided to eavesdrop on them. I walked closer and hid behind a tall plant that seems to hide my figure.

"Amy, I know that I never told you this." Evan said.  
"What?" Amy said with eyes full of curiosity.  
"I love you." He whispered.

Please, say that you don't please. Don't tell him that you also feel the same way. Just don't for heaven's sake, please.

Was it again my imagination or did Amy just caught a glimpse of me?

"Evan, I know that. You might have not told me but I can feel it. And it's genuine."

I waited for more words; time ticking faster than my heartbeat could muster.

"I love you, too."

That hit my core. And I woke up for a start.

Since Evan and Amy have been dating, I have been dreaming this kind of dreams. Or as I would like to say_, nightmares_.

I look around my surroundings and noticed that it's so white. As fast as lightning, a thunder of questions boomed in my head. How did I get here? Why am I here? When did I have been here? Where am I?

I look at my side and saw Amy sleeping, her arms folded in my bed. I stared at her and for a second all those questions in my head disappeared. I have an urge to put her swaying hair that hides her face behind her ears but I can't because I might wake her up. And I kind of like this silence.

Unfortunately, fate has another plan.

"Hmm…" Amy groaned.

And the silence was over. It was time for me to be who I was before she changed me. I looked sternly at her and said, "Wake up, Cahill. Don't expect me to chirp like a bird and shine like a sun to wake a _peasant _up."

"Really, Ian? That's how you'll greet the girl who entered you to the hospital?"  
"Yes and why am I here? I demand to know what happened." I said glaring at her like I used to.  
"You were behind a tall plant behind Evan and you just collapsed. The doctor said that you were allergic to those kinds of plants."  
"Oh! I've forgotten that. So, it wasn't a dream?" I said completely bewildered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. And why are you here?"  
"To look after you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my friend. It's my duty to look after a friend who's at the hospital."

_A friend._

That's all I am to _her._

**Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
And I can't see**

I looked at my watch and realized how long I was out cold. It's been 5 hours that Amy was by my side. That's a record. She was typing something with her phone and I was curious what she was soing.

"Amy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Who are you texting?"  
"Why? Jealous?"  
"No, I am not! I am just simply curious who would text you. And I order you to tell me."  
"Okay, okay." she chuckled. "No need to be defensive, I was just kidding. It's Evan and I was asking him how long will he get here. He said there was a heavy traffic, an accident happened in the corner and he always get jammed in the red light."  
"Is it okay to ask you a rather touchy subject?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure."

**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Why don't you love me?**

"Why do you like Evan?"  
"It's because of the air of calmness that surrounds him."  
"That's all?"  
"Nope. Why suddenly curious?"  
"I don't know. But can you tell me why?"  
"Sure. It's because when I'm with him I feel like flying. Like I'm soaring and free. Free from all my responsibilities as a Madrigal Leader, like I'm just a normal teenager having a normal life. Every time I touch him and he touches me, I feel like I'm protected by him. Protected by all those things that could harm me." She said while looking at me with glee on her eyes. "He gives me everything I want my whole life – a peace of mind. I need him like I need to breathe….to live."

I nodded.

"But most of all, it's because he mended my shattered heart. "

I nodded shakily.

It was because of me that her heart shattered. Everything was my fault.

**See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
Cause my heart ache can't take anymore  
Broken and bruised longing for you  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for**

But I still wonder if she'll tell me directly from her mouth that it's because of me. Maybe that's all need - to be shouted at, to move on from her. _I can do this_, I told myself.

"Why did your heart shattered?"  
"Because…"

She looked at me with tears that would hesitate to fall.

"Because…." She repeats.

And this time, it falls.

"Because a boy broke it, I fell on his tricks. I deeply fell in love with _him_; fell in love with his ruthlessness, with his coldness."

There was an utter silence between us.

Then she started to speak again.

"I fell in love because I can see a lonely boy locked inside a cage of arrogance and pain. I thought he can change, I thought there was still a flare of hope. I fell because I thought that he'll catch me. I have forgotten that everything that falls, shatters. I was young and stupid. _So stupid in fact that until now, I still believe that he'll change._ And that one day he'll also love me back but it's too late now. I'm with Evan, who mended what he broke."

I stared at her, if she only knew how long I've been longing for her; how long I've been broken because of her; how long I've endured those intolerable heart ache; how long I've been bruised and battered up inside.

"Can I know who he is?" I said pushing my luck.  
"You already know who he is." She said wiping streak of her silver tears that formed behind her jade eyes.  
"I want to be sure." I whispered.  
"It's you." She muttered and stared back at me.

**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need**

"I.." I lost words.

Lost in her green eyes.

"It's okay, Ian. I know you'll never like me back. You don't need to be sorry. I understand and I got Evan now. It's okay, really."

She stood up preparing to leave. I grabbed her hand, "I love you."

She seemed startled but decided to hide it.

"Okay." She said.  
"That's all you're going to say?"  
"Well, what do you want me to say? 'I love you, too. I'm going to give you another chance and I'll break up with Evan just to be with you'. Well, I'm sorry! It's too late now." She snapped.

"You're too late." She added.

**Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)  
Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)  
You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)  
Till I'm with you**

Her world were like daggers that cut my through my soul. I was shocked, I already told this myself a thousand times but why do I still keep on believing?

"You know that I won't give up, Amy. I don't why but I know that I'll keep on believing until you are mine."  
"Give up now. Until it's still early."  
"Give me a reason."  
"Because I've stopped loving you."

Those words sting my eyes. For the first time, I felt my eyes water.

"You aren't telling me the truth." I said.  
"Everything that I told you…did it hurt? If it does, it means it really is the truth. Truth hurts, Ian. It hurts badly."

She shook her hand and I let her go, again.

**Why don't you love me?  
Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight  
It's killing me so  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need**

Just in time, Evan walks in the door. Amy kissed Evan on the cheeks.

"Amy, what happened? Did Ian hurt you again?" He asked  
"Nothing, Evan. It's just because my eyes are swollen, it doesn't mean I cried." She said smiling.  
"Are you sure?I don't want to see you get hurt again."  
"I'm okay. Thanks, Evan."

Then she turned to me, her eyes faltering.

"Goodbye, Ian." She whispered.

They left.

She left me.

Again, I was left in the darkness, void of happiness.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
~Khion.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! For this chapter, Ian would finally **think** that he has "moved on". This is a song titled "Long gone and moved on" by The Script. I love the songs of The Script, they are like one of the best bands EVER!

* * *

**When's the day you start again**

**And when the hell does you'll get over it begin **

**I'm looking hard in the mirror **

**But I don't fit my skin **

**It's too much to take **

**It's too hard to break me **

**From the cell I'm in **

"Mr. Kabra" said a woman in white.

"Um…" I said groggily.

"You're going to be discharge in the hospital this afternoon."  
"Okay."

"Miss Cahill already paid your fees so I suggest that you get up and start to pack your things because she'll come here exactly at 1pm to pick you up." Said the woman in white whom I realized later on was a nurse.

"Who? Amy?" I said trying to sit up.

"Yes. And by the way, your recovery is quick. You're actually one of the fastest who recovered from this allergy. Imagine, just a night here in this room and you're alright now." She said beaming at me.

"Of course. It's hard to break me." I said.

She left the room and I stood up. I scan my surroundings to see if there's something that needs packing and saw none. Though there's something that took my attention, a green sweater.

Its Amy's. And my heart flutter to that thought.

**Oh from this moment on**

**I'm changing the way I feel yeah **

**From this moment on **

**It's time to get a real **

Stop thinking about her. She doesn't like me anymore and got Evan to love her. I have to move on now. I'm changing the way I feel, I must stop living in a fantasy that she'll be with me in the end. At the count of 5, you'll start to move on. I closed my eyes and started to count.

_One._

Forget her jade eyes that mesmerize me.

_Two._

Forget her stutters during the clue hunt that caught my attention.

_Three._

Look at the sweater and feel nothing when I look at it.

_Four._

Think that she's with Evan now.

_Five._

I have moved on, I think.

**Cause I still don't know how to act **

**Don't know what to say **

**Still wear the scars like it was yesterday **

**But you're long gone and moved on **

**Cause you're long gone **

I took my clothes and started to change. A new nurse came in to deliver my food, she looks strangely familiar.

"Here you go, Mr. Kabra." She said in thick British accent.

"Clarrise?" I asked.

She looked at me and her eyes flashed.

"Ian?"

"You work here?" I asked.

"Yes, Ian. It feels good to talk to one of my British _friends_ again."

"Same with you, Clarisse." I chuckled.

"Ian, I'm going to leave now. Eat your food slowly." She opened the door.

"Clarisse?" I called.

She turned back

"Can you stay with me for a while?" I ask.

"Sure, Ian." And she closed the door.

She sat at the chair besides me. She took notice of the green sweater and for a moment her eyes fill with questions.

"Is this from your girlfriend, Amy?"

"Yeah but she's not my girlfriend."

"Really? A Kabra always gets what they want. Or in this situation, who they want."

I smirked. "She's different. She…."

"She has a boyfriend - Evan."

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter now, I have moved on."

"Yeah, right and I'm American."

"Same British joke. You haven't changed a single bit." I laughed and started to gather rice with my spoon.

"Unlike you. You seem to be more human nowadays because of the Cahill girl, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

**But I still don't know where to start, still finding my **

**way **

**Still talk about you like it was yesterday **

**But you're long gone and moved on **

**But you're long gone, you moved on **

"You love her?" She asked.

"Not anymore. Like I said, I _have _moved on."

**So how'd you pick the pieces up yeah **

**I'm barely used to saying me instead of us **

**The elephant in the room keeps scaring off the guests **

**It gets under my skin to see you with him **

**And it's not me that you're with **

Someone opened the door. It was Amy with her boyfriend – Evan. It still pains me a bit when I see her with him.

"Ian! What's wrong with you?" She shouted.

"We have been waiting half an hour waiting for you in the lobby." Evan said.

"Sorry, I haven't noticed the time." I explained.

"Whatever, Ian." Amy plainly said.

"Who's the friend here?" Evan said.

"I'm Clarisse, his…" She looked at Amy before continuing her sentence. " his ex-girlfriend." She winked at me.

"There's no time for flirting, Ian. So stand up and we're leaving. And don't forget to say goodbye with your ex!" She shouted.

"Let's go out for a moment, Amy. Behind the door." Evan muttered.

**Cause I still don't know how to act **

**Don't know what to say**

**Still wear the scars like it was yesterday **

**But you're long gone and moved on **

**Cause you're long gone **

**But I still don't know where to start, still finding my **

**way **

**Still talk about you like it was yesterday **

**But you're long gone and moved on **

**But you're long gone, you moved on **

When they closed the door, I looked at her with disbelief.

"What?" She asked.

"You lied."

"Yeah, she's completely green-eyed now." She chuckled. "Get it? GREEN-EYED."

"You don't need to do that."

"Let's just say, I'm willing to pretend to be your ex to make her jealous. It's fun, anyway."

"Um…How do I respond?"

"Say thanks and you're the best."

"Thanks and you're the best."

"Can you repeat the last part?"

"You're the best."

"One more time?"

"No. You're pushing it."

"Anyway, I'm leaving now, bye."

I started to make my way on the door. She walked after me and opened the door. To my surprise, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll miss you, Ian."

"Yeah…me, too."

She looked at me and silently told me to act more realistic in front of them.

"I'll miss you, too." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Bye." And Clarisse left.

**No I can't keep thinking that you're coming back **

**No **

**Cause I got no business knowing where you're at **

**No **

**And it's gonna be hard yeah **

**Cause I have to wanna heal yeah **

**And it's gonna be hard yeah **

**The way I feel that I have to get real **

Amy looked at me, completely annoyed. And Evan seemed to know what's up and pulled Amy into a kiss…in the lips. While Amy's eyes are closed, Evan's eyes were open and glaring at me. I decided to ignore it and produce a cough to get their attention.

"Done making up, lovebirds?" I asked.

To my relief, Amy pulled away first.

"Actually, no." Evan replied. "Let's just continue this later, Amy."

"Yeah, sure." She said completely dazed.

"Let's go home, I want to go to sleep." I said.

"Amy, want to go to sleep?" Evan said while walking in the parking lot.

"Evan!" She said nudging him in the ribs.

"Ouch! I'm just kidding, Amy. You know I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry." Amy whispered.

**But I still don't know where to start, still finding my **

**way **

**Still talk about you like it was yesterday **

**But you're long gone and moved on **

**But you're long gone, you moved on **

"We're near the mansion, Ian." Amy said.

"Ok." I said.

"Let's eat outside, Amy." Evan said.

"Sure, let's just drop Ian off." Amy replied.

"He can go with us." Evan said.

"That nice of you, Evan but I just want to go home and sleep." I said.

"We're here." Evan shouted.

"Goodbye, Ian and take care of yourself." Amy said.

"Goodbye." I said and left the car to go to the mansion.

**But you're long gone, you moved on **

**Eh eh, oh oh **

**Eh eh, oh oh **

**But you're long gone, you moved on**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
~Khion.**


	5. Chapter 5

I pressed the right code in order to get into the Cahill mansion. I went into my room when Dan and Hamilton suddenly burst through the door.

"You do it." I heard Hamilton whispered.

"No, you do it." Dan nudged.

"You came up with the idea." Hamilton accused.

"Well…you agreed to it!" Dan whispered.

What have they done this time? Probably something that would make Amy mad. Really mad. I could almost imagine her face redden, her eyebrows knitting, her lips –

Let's not go there.

They're still bickering about who should "do" it. And finally, I can't take it anymore of their childish arguments.

"What do you plan to do, Hamilton and Dan-" I said but they quickly both answered me.

"WE USED YOUR CREDIT CARD." Dan and Ham shouted.

My hands suddenly turned to fist, so it wasn't something that would make Amy but instead me mad.

Breathe in, breathe out, Ian.

Amy surely doesn't want to see her brother lying in the floor with blood dripping on the floor. And the floor is quite nice, too, it will be regretful thing to flourish it with something….sticky. And it would be such a hassle to explain to the cops what "happened".

I sighed.

"Why?" I whispered in my deadly tone.

"Because Amy don't want me to use her credit card or my credit card. And I can't hacked into our credit card therefore-" Dan explained.

"Therefore we used your credit card. And we're really sorry." Hamilton said.

"What did you use it for?"

"A vacation in Hawaii for 3 days for 9 people- Me, Ham, Amy, Jonah, Reagan, Madison, Sinead, Natalie and of course, you."

I paced around them, making them nervous.

"I expect _something _in return if you don't want to...have an _unexpected surprise_ coming."

"_YeahSureWhatIsIt?" _ Dan said hurriedly.

"You'll know in time. If you didn't assist me or come in my aid, I'll tell Amy and other one will be a pleasant surprise from me…"

"_OkayThanksBye_." Ham shouted and ran away.

"WAIT!" I shouted

"What?" Dan turned towards me.

"When are we leaving? At least, tell me that."

"Today is Monday, so….on Wednesday morning until Friday afternoon."

"Okay, you can shuffle along."

I open the knob to my door and smirked. They're still gonna pay a lot, I'll make sure of that. But for now, I have some packing to do. Wait a minute, Evan's not coming, let's see who's gonna laugh now.

Maybe I should say thanks to them for giving me such a pleasant gift. Then again, I may not succeed.


End file.
